The present invention relates to slotting cutters and a method for constructing such slotting cutters.
Slotting cutters can be left handed, right handed or neutral, depending on the location of cutting inserts on the slotting cutter""s outer periphery. In addition they generally come with two different types of adapter, referred to herein both in the specification and claims as xe2x80x9cS-typexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cF-typexe2x80x9d adapters. An xe2x80x9cS-typexe2x80x9d adapter is a central opening centered at the slotting cutter""s axis of rotation, designed to receive an arbor connected to a spindle. An xe2x80x9cF-typexe2x80x9d adapter is a generally cylindrical central protrusion at the slotting cutter""s central opening constituting an arbor for connecting to a spindle.
A major problem in the cutting tool industry is that of supply time. Typically, the conventional supply time for a slotting cutter, from the time of order, is four to eight weeks. An obvious way of reducing supply time to an absolute minimum would be to manufacture all the various types of slotting cutters and store them. As soon as an order is placed by a client for a given number of slotting cutters, they are retrieved from storage and supplied to the client. However, taking into account the many types of slotting cutters that would have to be produced and stored (left handed, right handed and neutral, with either xe2x80x9cS-typexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cF-typexe2x80x9d adapters), such a simplistic approach has a disadvantage that it would place heavy demands both on storage space and financial investment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide slotting cutters and a method for producing such slotting cutters in which the supply time is considerably less than the conventional supply time and in which the aforementioned disadvantage is reduced.
Slotting cutters in accordance with the present invention are structurally divided into two portions, a central adapter portion and a cutter portion. The central adapter portion comprises a disk with an F-type or S-type adapter. The cutter portion is an annular ring provided with cutting insert receiving pockets, or cartridge receiving pockets.
Thus in accordance with the present invention there is provided a slotting cutter comprising a cutter portion affixed to a body portion;
the body portion comprising a disk having an outer peripheral surface with a first diameter and a central portion provided with an adapter;
the cutter portion comprising an annular ring having an inner surface with a second diameter and an outer portion provided with recesses;
the cutter portion being formed of a material having thermal characteristics such that the application of heat thereto causes thermal expansion thereof, thus allowing the support member of the body portion to be positioned inside the cutter portion, and cooling thereof causes thermal contraction thereof, whereby the cutter portion is rigidly affixed to the body portion.
Further in accordance with the present invention there is provided method for constructing a slotting cutter comprising the steps of:
providing a body portion comprising a disk having an outer peripheral surface with a first diameter and a central portion provided with an adapter;
providing a cutter portion comprising an annular ring having an inner surface with a second diameter and an outer portion provided with recesses, the cutter portion being formed of a material having thermal characteristics such that the application of heat thereto causes thermal expansion thereof; and
affixing the cutter portion to the central body portion by:
applying heat to the to the cutter portion;
positioning the body portion inside the heated cutter portion; and
allowing the cutter portion to cool, thereby causing thermal contraction thereof, whereby the cutter portion becomes rigidly affixed to the body portion.
Typically, the first diameter is larger than the second diameter.
Preferably, the slotting cutter is provided with an axial securing arrangement for ensuring that the cutter portion is secured against axial movement relative to the body portion.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the axial securing arrangement comprises at least two countersunk through bores extending from the front face of the support member to the outer peripheral surface thereof that mate, when the body portion is positioned inside the heated cutter portion, with at least two depressions provided on the inner surface of the cutter portion and countersunk head screws screwed into the at least two countersunk through bores and engaging a rear section of the at least two depressions
Typically, each countersunk through bore has a longitudinal axis that makes an acute anglexcex1 with a normal to the front face of the support member.
Preferably, the slotting cutter is provided with a rotational securing arrangement for ensuring that the cutter portion is secured against rotational movement relative to the body portion.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the rotational securing arrangement comprises a protrusion protruding from the outer peripheral surface of the support member, which protrusion engaging an indent on the inner surface of the cutter portion.
If desired, the recesses are insert receiving pockets.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the recesses are cartridge receiving pockets for receiving cutting insert receiving cartridges.
If desired, the slotting cutter is provided with right-hand cutting insert receiving cartridges.
Further if desired, the slotting cutter is provided with left-hand cutting insert receiving cartridges.
Yet further if desired, the slotting cutter is provided with both left-handed and right-hand cutting insert receiving cartridges.
In accordance with one embodiment, the adapter of the slotting cutter is an S-Type adapter.
In accordance with another embodiment, the adapter of the slotting cutter is an F-Type adapter.